memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Antodav
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Jaz talk 05:53, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Re: Little blonde lab technician In reply to your comments, we're glad to have you aboard. As for my removal of the link to Carol Marcus's page, there has been no canon evidence stating that Marcus was, indeed, the "little blonde lab tech" referred to by Gary Mitchell, therefore we cannot say that she definitely is as this would go against our . I, too, agree that Marcus is most likely the blonde Mitchell was speaking of; however, linking her name to the term would mean that we know for sure, when we don't. As for Ruth, her name was among the possibilities in the James T. Kirk article; you must have missed it. ;) And for Janet Wallace's hair, one could certainly argue that her hair is a different color than blonde based on the image we have, but if you look at the episode, I believe you'll find it to be more of a dirty blonde. I could be wrong, of course. ;) Anyways, once again, welcome aboard. I hope you enjoy you're time here and we look forward to your future contributions. :) --From Andoria with Love 21:36, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :Replying to your latest message. A brief, indented and italicized line stating the possibility that the lab tech could be Carol Marcus may be added after the first "blonde lab tech" reference, but I don't think it's necessary since it goes on to state that later in the article. It would just seem kind of redundant to me. Then again, the "ambiguities" section is told in an out-of-universe pov while the main article is in-universe... I dunno, I'll leave it up to you. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:56, 25 May 2006 (UTC) ::In reply to your compromise, that works for me. :) --From Andoria with Love 06:27, 26 May 2006 (UTC) User page links Hey, Antodav. So you're not wondering what happened, I removed some of the dead links from your user page as they are links to pages that do not belong here on MA. They were also removed to prevent them from showing up on the "wanted pages" list, where someone might see it and decide to create an article on it. I've also take the liberty of correcting those links that were mis-spelled (i.e. Kobayashi Maru). If you have any questions regarding what I did, please feel free to ask. --From Andoria with Love 23:59, 26 May 2006 (UTC) Re:My User Page Hello again. To answer your first question regarding what type of articles can be created here on MA, it depends on what type of article you're trying to direct, whether it be in the in-universe pov (from the perspective of someone inside the Star Trek universe) or the production pov (from the perspective of people watching Star Trek on TV or in theatres). With the former, articles should only deal with subjects which have been referenced in a given Star Trek episode or movie. For example, in the case of religions, Buddhism has been referenced but Catholicism has not. In fact, I believe you'll find that an article related to the latter based on the Roman Catholic Church was deleted because it had never been referenced in Trek. In terms of political topics, there have been certain political references made in Trek, but if they were not referenced (such as totalitarianism, to my knowledge), then they don't belong here. As for the production pov articles, the subjects for these articles include movie and episode pages, books, actors and actress, directors, writers and other production personnel, companies, authors, illustrators, and yes, even fan clubs and groups – anything outside of the Star Trek universe that relates to Star Trek. That being the case, I don't see how something like Newbie would relate Trek, but if it does, then I don't see a problem with creating it. Regarding fan films, we already have a page dedicated to that: "fan films". Because they are not officially owned or distributed by Paramount, we do not have individual articles for all the many fan films and fan fiction stories out there. If your stories are in written rather than film form, they would probably go under "fan publications". You may also want to check out the article on fan fiction. Lastly, to create a user subpage, simply create a new page called "User:Antodav/subpage" or something similar. The term after the slash is up to you; for example, I chose to nname mine "User:Shran/PageII". Just be sure that the first part says "User:Antodav". And there you have it. I hope that helps. Once again, if you have any more questions or comments, you know where to reach me. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:57, 27 May 2006 (UTC) PS: Also, at the moment, anyone can edit your user page just like any other article. It is normally not policy to protect pages unless they are important pages (such as help pages) to prevent vandalism or those pages frequently vandalized (such as my own user page, for instance). Even if the page was protected, administrators may still edit the page if they deem it necessary while normal users could not. That means, if your user page were protected, then you would not be able to edit it yourself as only admins can edit protected pages. Rest assured, however, that in the event someone other than yourself or an admin tampers with your user page or your subpage, it will be reverted as soon as possible. --From Andoria with Love 04:06, 27 May 2006 (UTC) Use the preview Hello Antodav. Please note that you can use the preview function before saving a page. With this software every revision of a page is saved in its entirety even if you just change a comma. Also note that it is improper to overwrite other user's comments on talk pages even if you don't agree with the user's comment -- Kobi 11:51, 27 May 2006 (UTC) Re:Catholic Church, Newbie, Fan pages, etc. I'm glad some of my advice helped. :) I'm gonna try to respond to some of your comments. My head's a bit cloudy right now, but hopefully I'll make some sense. ;) On your comments regarding religion: oblique, indirect references to a subject generally does not warrant an idividual article on that subject. Usually, articles or even brief paragraphs in other articles tend to be biased and opinionated, which is something that's not allowed in any of our articles, either in-universe or production pov. MA is here to state facts as presented in or dealing with the Trek universe; everything else is irrelevent. Occasionally, we might place speculation seperately from the article's main content, but this is when only absolutely necessary to to explain an apparent inconsistency. Basically, if Catholicism was not directly referenced, you're gonna have a difficult time keeping an article about it on MA. As for Gene Roddenberry's atheist views... you gotta understand, it wasRoddenberry's intention that the series focus as little on religion as possible. He wanted to depict people in the future as having faith in themselves, their accomplishments, and the Human spirit rather than a higher being who knows all, sees all, who has a plan for everyone, and who knows what's to come. Not only that, but it was likely his intention not to peg which religions survived into the future and which, if any, did not, for the sake of political correctness. He wanted to entertain people, not anger them. Now, don't get me wrong, if he was an atheist, that likely fit in with his decision as well, and I'm not justifying it, supporting it, or opposing it by any means; I'm simply stating what his possible reasons. I, myself, have my own views on religion as a whole, but that's another topic altogether. ;) Regarding the term "newbie", I don't believe an article on this term would sit well with myself or fellow as it has nothing to do with officially licensed Star Trek. The Star Trek bulletin boards are not official products of Paramount or anyone affiliated with them, so I doubt a newbie article would last long here. As for "basher" and "gusher", if I understand correctly what they are, you should be able to add info about those on the Trekkie page, although you should probably limit them to just a definition. Oh, and by the way, the Trekkie article is written in a production pov, so it's okay that it wasn't referenced in an actual film or episode; it is the official name for Star Trek fans and therefore warrants its own article, so long as it's not told from an in-universe point-of-view. Your series proposal is going to be a bit difficult to place on MA as you pointed out. If it's in script form, that doesn't fall under fan films or fan publications. As you said, an individual article about it is out of the question, and you're right. I would probably bring this up with someone who has been here longer than me, like Cid; he is also much more articulate and to-the-point than I am, so I'm sure he'll be able to help you much more than I could. :) Anyways, I hope all that helps clarify some things. Oh, and to answer your question regarding vandalism on my user page, it has been vandalised multiple times my different users: the notorious Wikipedia is Communism vandal and Willy on Wheels have tampered with it on more than one occasion. There's also been a few vandals I've upset by warning and banning them who have taken revenge by mutilating my user page. These are the reasons I've protected my own page from being edited by anyone other than myself and other admins. I can tell you now that it is most likely your own page will be vandalized sooner or later, but it will likely have nothing to do with your politics. However, as I said before, all users have the ability to revert vandalized pages (admins can do it at the click of a mouse button), so there's no real need to concern yourself. :) --From Andoria with Love 20:14, 27 May 2006 (UTC) Reply Well, there's certainly no doubt that you're passionate and outspoken about religion. However, I think we will let the discussion end ther since talk pages aren't supposed to be used for chatting and debating, unless it has to do directly with the encyclopedia. Anyways, as for saving your user page, there really isn't any need; your page, as it is now, is already stored in this wiki's history. Should anything happen to it, it can easily be reverted. When this happens, admins have what's called a "rollback" option which they can click and the page will be instantly returned to its pre-vandalized state. Non-admins such as yourself can also revert pages by going into the page's history by the "history" tab at the top of each article and opening the revision prior to the vandalism. Then, when the page opens, simply click the "edit this page" tab at the top like you do when editing an article. When the editing page opens, you should see a warning stating "You are editing an out-of-date revision of this page. If you save it, any changes made since this revision will be lost." When the page has been vandalized, this is exactly what you want to do. Now all you need to do is hit "save", and the page will be reverted to its previous, pre-vandalized state. However, before hitting save, it is best to check the "this is a minor edit" box at the bottom of the editing page. There's a rational reason why you should do this, but I really can't think of it at the moment. :P Anyways, there you have it. As I said, anything and everything you do on MA is stored in a page's history once you hit "save page", so you can always go into a page's history a view previous revisions. Great, no? :) --From Andoria with Love 05:49, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :Just to let you know, sources other than episodes or films cannot be used as the basis for information in articles. I wanted you to get a heads up on things before I removed the Beta Quadrant reference on Fen Domar, so please take a moment to see Talk:Fen Domar for the current issue. Also, don't forget to read our . --From Andoria with Love 07:19, 28 May 2006 (UTC) ---- :I've replied to your comment on Talk:Fen Domar. To keep track of further replies and comments, please check the page for updates. Also, I'll be around for some time, so feel free to reply to this on this page. :) --From Andoria with Love 08:10, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Subpages Hey, sorry to butt into the conversation, but I just read what you said on Shran's talk page about subpages. Good question, and it's an issue that's simple but difficult to put into words as a policy: Basically, you are (or were at one time) free to use your user page as you see fit and create subpages to your heart's content with no limitation on length. That's still in effect for people who are active members of the community and are working on their user pages in addition to being part of the community, not that you're contributing in addition to working on your user page, if that makes sense. The restrictions and such are to prevent abuse, because there's one in every crowd who ruins it for everyone else and takes it to an extreme. So in short, do whatever you please on your userpage (within the scope of Trek and Trek-related). Don't worry about going "too far" unless there comes a point when you open MA and your first destination is your user page and not a watch list, recent changes or an encyclopedia entry. ;) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 05:49, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :Great. Two things though: :*Don't feel obligated to add content to prove yourself worthy of a subpage (there's no quota, just a good-faith assumption). :*If you'd like to discuss non-Trek issues, you can try our IRC channel - #memory-alpha on FreeNode. I'll have my foot in my mouth if I log onto IRC later and you're already there, but it never hurts to mention it. :P --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 06:03, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :To add to what Vedek said, I think you can only have one subpage. We're primarily here to work on the encyclopedia, so be sure to donate enough time to that project and not just your user page or subpage. Other than that, as Vedek pointed out above, there are currently no official restrictions to how long the subpage can be. Unofficially, though, we prefer that they didn't get to out of hand... like, say, size or something. ;) :Also, in reply to your other comment, you must remember that MA can only state hard facts. While there may be evidence to suggest that a species may come from the Beta Quadrant, that evidence is not concrete and therefore falls under speculation, which can only be given on MA as background info (either in its own section or italicized and indented from the rest of the text). :Lastly, please stop re-organizing the talk pages. When commenting on talk pages, each user who posts a comment should use a specific number of indents to denote who is who. For example: ---- Hey, what are the guys with pointy ears called again? You know, Spock's people? --User 1 :I can't believe you just asked that! --User 2 Just answer the question please. --User 1 ::They're called Vulcans. --User 3 See for more. And there ya go. :) --From Andoria with Love 06:13, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Re:Subpage You can create the pages and see what happens. I think Cid is currently the "top man" around here, so he might be able to help you further with the sub pages. As for the Beta Quadrant race, I was simply trying to get you to understand that we are very picky about the information we add to our articles; anything other than what is stated specifically on-screen presented as fact is generally frowned upon. I'm sure there have been some conjectural or speculatory points that have snuck by (I'll check out the Starfleet article to see what conjecture there is). Anyways, please be sure to read our soon to better understand what we allow and what we don't. I'm glad I've been some help, and enjoy working on MA! :) --From Andoria with Love 09:02, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :You can create as many subpages as you like, and if anyone tries to stop you, tell them I said it's okay. I'll deal with the fallout if it causes problems. :...Wait, what I meant to say was that two subpages are okay. The limit was only put in place to prevent abuse; consider it flexible so far as common sense permits. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 10:30, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Greetings! Nice to see a fellow Catholic ;) – Starzaz 03:28, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Speculation Please note that we don't speculate in articles. See MA:NOT for more information. — Morder (talk) 22:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Recent redirects I deleted your recent redirects involving Joe Carey- (nothing personal) "Carey" was previously deleted, and "Lieutenant Carey" was deleted as we do not do redirects with titles(i.e. Captain Picard, Admiral Janeway, Gul Dukat, etc.). --31dot 01:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Please reread the above- I deleted your "Commodore Decker" link for that reason.--31dot 02:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC)